


W-Drink

by 52714



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Laughter During Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/52714/pseuds/52714
Summary: The Nine Year's War in Wutai is over. Zack Fair goes out to celebrate.





	W-Drink

_Midgar, Sector 0, 2:32AM_  

Zack Fair knocked his forehead against the apartment door in frustration. Figures that on a night like this he couldn't get his own fucking door open. He'd had a lot to drink, sure, but he'd definitely been drunker. After three tries, he managed to steady his hands enough to fit the brass key in the lock.

This was typical Shinra: springing for fancy key cards for the pencil pushers, while the army boys were stuck opening their doors like fucking pilgrims. It had never bothered him when he was a cadet, but ever since the Mako injections had enhanced his senses, the cold, brassy metal smell of the key pissed him off every time he dug it from his pocket.

 _Lefty loosey, righty tighty,_ he thought to himself as he gripped the key gently and attempted to turn it clockwise. _Wait, was that right?_ It didn't budge, and Zack didn't dare try to force it; four times he'd broken off a key in the lock, had learned the hard way just how strong the Mako had made him.

Zack turned around to look down the long hallway; the floors that housed SOLDIERs weren't lit with the unflattering fluorescent lights that the rest of the personnel had to endure: these were a soft, muted glow. The hallways even had carpet, which was a dark navy with rich diamond patterns outlined with gold.

The blonde cadet, Strife, was leaning against the beige wallpaper, one of his arms crossed. He was waiting patiently, watching the whole scene. He wasn't Mako-enhanced, but his eyes were a chilly blue, and they regarded the SOLDIER with interest. He had been brushing off a few pieces of multicolored confetti still caught in his infantryman uniform.

* * *

 The Nine Years' War in Wutai was over. Fort Tamblin had fallen, and the rest of the holdouts had surrendered around twelve hours ago. And while part of Zack wished he'd been deployed, mostly for the glory, he was glad he got to see Midgar. An end to higher taxes, the daily casualty lists. The civilians' sons and daughters finally retuning home.

The huge television screens in the sector squares had blared the good news. Word spread like wildfire: PHS's lit up like New Year's Eve, train conductors shouted over the scratchy intercoms, weather bulletins scrolled alarmingly orange text. People flooded into the streets, kissing and hugging and screaming. The Shinra Security Force had been deployed to keep the peace, but there was no rioting (above the Plate, anyway). Soon after their arrival, most of the troops removed their helmets and were celebrating alongside the civilians.

Midgar was in a state of elated chaos, and when the sun set on the Plate, the celebrations turned even more raucous. The bars and clubs that managed to stay open, for lack of staff, overflowed with patrons. Long lines that might scare some away spilled out into the streets, but the civilians were insistent that Shinra troops skip to the front. Zack had been pulled off the street and practically shoved into a bar more than once that night.

As it turns out, the citygoers were more than happy to buy their heroes drinks, too. Zack had been at _Daytona,_ at least, he'd definitely started the night there. It was a club in Sector 5 that was close to Shinra HQ, and its proximity meant it was a popular spot for SOLDIERS and other Shinra personnel. All night, people came up to him after seeing the Mako in his eyes. They would shake his hand, thank him for his service, and buy him drinks, which he was more than happy to indulge in.

He'd gotten a lot of phone numbers, too. But then again, he always did.

In truth, he didn't remember where he first saw the cadet, only recalled that they had ended up dancing. He liked the way that their bodies moved together, liked his blonde hair and blue eyes, liked that he was almost a whole head shorter than Zack. The carbon etching pinned to his uniform read Strife. Cloud Strife.

The SOLDIER remembered reaching for the belt fastened at the young man's upper thigh, always thought that part of the uniform had no purpose, until now. He had hooked his fingers under it and pulled the smaller man closer. And then they were grinding.

* * *

_Lefty loosey, righty tighty._

Still swaying slightly, Zack held out his hands. He pointed his index fingers upwards and stuck his thumbs out so they were perpendicular, forming a vague goal post with his hands. He raised one of his arms higher than the other, hand still forming an “L” with his fingers.

“Uh...this one is left, right?” His perplexed expression turned to a huge grin. Strife exhaled sharply from his nose and grinned back, uncrossing his arms.

“Right.”

“Right?”

“Right.”

Zack tried the key again, counter clockwise this time. It unlocked with a satisfying _thunk,_ and the door opened into the dark apartment.

“Bingo. See? Told you I lived here.” One side of the SOLDIER's mouth turned upwards in a self-satisfied smile.

“Thought you were from Gongaga,” Cloud teased, a proper smile forming on his face as began to walk towards the threshold. Zack vaguely recalled them talking on the way back to his apartment, though his short-term memory was a little fuzzy. He couldn't remember whether he'd actually told Cloud where he was from, but decided that he must have.

The cadet stumbled a bit at the doorway, still pleasantly drunk. As he passed, he felt Zack place one of his hands on the small of his back, gently guiding him in.

He'd never been inside a SOLDIER's apartment before. Zack didn't turn any of the lights on, which Cloud found himself grateful for. Along the left wall was a row of floor-to-ceiling windows. A tall office building parallel to Shinra HQ kept its lights on all night, and the fluorescent glow from across the street lit the apartment dimly, albeit well enough to see.

The furniture was modern, but utilitarian. It looked like it had come with the apartment, black leather and metal. In the corner was a small kitchenette with an island to separate it from the living room; it was devoid of pots and pans, stacked plates, not even so much as a damn salt shaker. Zack had probably never used it.

Two leather couches were near the windows, arranged in an “L” shape. They faced a modestly sized television mounted on a black wooden console.

“Hey, can I get you a drink or somethin'?” Zack called from the kitchen. Briefly, the apartment was filled with the sound of rushing water as the sink ran. Cloud was looking out one of the windows, keeping one hand pressed on the glass to steady himself. Midgar was really beautiful. Above the Plate, anyways.  

The blonde felt something cool press into his fingers; it was a glass of water. He smiled his thanks and raised it to his lips. The pair silently looked out at the twinkling lights of Sector 7. Zack would have felt awkward were he slightly more sober, but he was still too drunk to care.

“No view like this in Gongaga, huh?” Cloud said, quietly.

Zack turned to look at the younger man. The cadet had a sharp, defined jaw and a handful of freckles on his nose. His skin was pale in the dim light, which only seemed to accentuate his features. His hair was blonde and ridiculously spiked, not unlike Zack's. 

The infantryman's uniform was bulky, but it cinched in enough at the waist to give anyone looking a good enough idea of what was underneath. He had a lean swimmer's body, Zack was sure of it. Taut arm muscles that were slim with strength. And he had a nice ass. 

How he'd gotten so lucky to get this cadet home with him, he would never know. But he hadn't exactly sealed the deal yet. Zack rested one of his palms flat against the window, locking his elbow and leaning into it slightly.

Cloud turned to look at him now, waiting expectantly for the SOLDIER to answer. Instead, he caught Zack looking him up and down lewdly. Brilliant blue met Mako-blue as their eyes locked.

“Definitely better than Gongaga,” Zack smiled, lowering his eyelids slightly and leaning in. “In fact, I think I've got the best view in Midgar tonight.” The cadet flushed slightly, blush running from the center of his jaw all to way up to his cheekbones. The sight made Zack's cock twitch involuntarily. Fuck.

The two leaned forwards, and Cloud closed his eyes. He was fully expecting Zack to kiss him, _wanted_ Zack to kiss him; he was drunk and desperately wanted to just make out with someone.

“Do you smoke?"

The blonde's blue eyes shot open in surprise. Zack had pulled away while his eyes were closed and was standing upright again, gentle smile on his face.

“Um, kinda.” Cloud's stomach turned in confusion after he answered. What the hell was this guy's deal? He was certain they were about to kiss, and yet... He watched as the SOLDIER briefly disappeared behind a white door that Cloud hadn't noticed before. Zack poked his head back through into the living room and grinned, the wild, black spikes in his hair accentuated by the pale paint.

“Cloud, come here.”

The bedroom was much darker than the rest of the apartment. It smelled earthy, safe. Familiar, somehow. Grey sheets and black pillowcases covered the bed, which was lower to the floor than he'd expected. The headboard was solid wood, black. All modern, same as the rest of the apartment. 

Fresh, summer air suddenly filled the room. There was a small, private balcony connected to the bedroom, and Zack had slid the glass door sideways to step outside.

It was fucking hot out, and Cloud's skin cried out for air conditioning and a cold, Nibelheim breeze. He heard the flick of a lighter, joined by the familiar tingling scent of smoke as Zack took a hit of the joint pressed to his lips. He exhaled the smoke through his nose.

For all its totalitarian tendencies, Shinra didn't drug test. At least, they didn't any more. SOLDIERs enhanced with Mako were immune to diseases and most ailments. Even hangovers. They _could_ get drunk or high, even with their enhanced tolerance, but the Mako prevented intoxicants from staying in their system for too long: a SOLDIER would only fail a drug test if they'd been stupid enough to take something in the past eight hours.

Once this became common knowledge among personnel, there had been a large uproar at how unfair it was. Shinra hadn't given much of a damn initially, but a high-ranking executive was rumored to have failed a test, prompting them to quietly reverse the policy seven years ago. Word of mouth noted that the dates approximately lined up with Rufus Shinra's nineteenth birthday, but nothing was ever proven.

There was a small ottoman and side table on the balcony, the fabric a slightly scratchier material meant to withstand the elements. Zack's legs were so broad that their thighs were forced to touch as Cloud sat next to him. His knee felt hot where it pressed against the other man's body. Zack's free arm was sprawled across the top of the ottoman, and Cloud felt the warmth start to spread across his shoulders as he leaned back.

Zack took another hit, sighing as the smoke filled his lungs. He passed the joint to his date and burst out laughing as Cloud began to cough desperately, doubling over.

“' _Kinda_ ', huh?” 

The blonde glowered up at him as he coughed into his fist, blue eyes rimmed with red; his pale face looked flushed and embarrassed. Zack imagined that Cloud looked exactly the same when he gave head. If he played his cards right, he might even find out. The thought of that caused the SOLDIER to shift on the ottoman and cross his legs.

He rescued the joint from the cadet's inexperienced fingers, liking when their hands touched. Zack was definitely starting to feel it a bit; he ran his fingers over Cloud's a few times, experimentally. His fingertips were soft, but he had sword calluses on his palms, same as Zack did.

Cloud had stopped coughing and sat back, watching quietly as Zack pressed their palms together. The SOLDIER's hands were much larger than his.

He imagined how they would feel gripping his waist, tangled in his hair, groping his ass, wrapped around his dick. Zack was fucking hot, and he was a SOLDIER, First Class at that. It almost wasn't fair, how everything about Zack was larger than him. His shoulders, his thighs, his muscles, his hands. He shot a quick glance at the other man's crotch and swallowed.

“Here, let me help you,” Zack grinned, oblivious to where the other had been looking. “Open your mouth.”

He took another hit of the blunt and leaned in close to Cloud, so close that their lips were almost touching, before exhaling gently into the other's parted lips. Cloud blinked in surprise but began to inhale gently, pleased that it didn't burn like before.

“Now, breathe in by pushing your stomach out. Hold it for a second–good– and exhale.”

Zack felt himself smirk as the young man coughed a few more times, but it was less violent than before. He sat up, straightening his back and rolling his shoulders. 

“It's called a shotgun kiss, baby lungs. You want another?”

Cloud nodded shyly. His inability to smoke made him feel a bit embarrassed for some reason.

Now that Zack was sitting up straight, Cloud had to tilt his head backwards and look up at him. Two fingers tilted his head up higher as Zack repeated the action, breathing smoke down into his mouth. The humidity from Zack's smoky breath mingled with the night air and left Cloud's lips tingling. The fingers under his chin fell away as Cloud turned his head to cough again.

Turning his head back, Cloud parted his lips and closed his eyes expectantly, waiting for another hit. So eager, it was kind of cute. Zack grinned wolfishly and leaned in again, blowing smoke into the other's mouth as he'd done before. This time, though, he smiled and closed the space between their lips. _Damn, I'm fucking smooth,_ he thought.

He savored the feeling of Cloud smiling against his mouth, moved one of his hands to stroke the younger man's jaw. Suddenly, the cadet pulled back to cough right in Zack's face.

The SOLDIER looked at him blankly for a moment and then burst into laughter; Cloud began to giggle too, making wheezing noises between his fits of coughing, laughing harder even as he struggled to breathe. Zack snuffed the joint out on the concrete beneath his boot and reached over, tugging those slim hips until the blonde was straddling him. Unsteady hands found broad shoulders, and bright blue eyes met.

Cloud surged forward for another kiss, and the question Zack had been about to ask died on his lips. Their teeth clicked together from the rush, but Zack didn't even care. Soft fingers traced the “X” shaped scar on his jaw, buried themselves in his black hair. In return he rolled his hips upwards, holding the blonde in place with a fierce grip on his waist. _Fuck,_ he thought when Cloud made a little whimpering noise into his mouth. Zack took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, intensifying their kiss. 

The cadet was clearly a bit crossed now, his bloodshot eyes turning his irises an almost-Mako blue. And he was using a little too much tongue for Zack's liking, though the eagerness was endearing. Cloud pulled back a bit, resting his calloused hands on the dark skin of Zack's biceps. After steadying himself, the blonde jerked his lower half forwards, creating a wonderful and hot friction where their hips were joined.

“Do that again,” growled Zack, loosening his grip on Cloud's small waist.

He leaned back and enjoyed watching Cloud grind against him desperately, mouth occasionally falling open in wordless praise. His dick was at full attention now, which was a welcome relief. On the walk over to his apartment, his drunk ass was at least coherent enough to worry that one of them might be too far gone to get it up. But, from what he could feel, Cloud was harder than he was.

The heat from between their bodies was augmented by the humid night air. Zack ran his left hand up the younger man's chest, drawing up further until he was gripping the back of Cloud's neck. The soft blonde hairs there tickled his fingers, and he pulled Cloud closer until their foreheads were touching, bangs intertwined. They were both sweating from the hot evening air, foreheads slick and slightly wet where they met. Cloud was still grinding on him, panting hard, the air hot and heavy as it was expelled from his open mouth.

“'S fucking hot out here, you wanna go back in?” Zack murmured. Cloud paused his movements and nodded as best he was able with Zack's face pressed to his.

For a second, Zack was tempted to lift the smaller man up and carry him inside. He was still pretty drunk though and didn't trust his coordination. They were on the 37th floor and Zack didn't want to risk it; instead, he kissed Cloud once, lightly, and released his hips so he was free to move.

The blonde swayed sightly, laughing as he struggled to stand up straight. Zack wasn't sure how long they were on the balcony, but his legs also felt a little unsteady as he rose.

Cloud was elated the moment conditioned air hit his skin. It was a hot night in Midgar, and he'd just come from hours of dancing at a nightclub to boot. Sweat covered his skin like an icy blanket now that the air was cooler. A pang of nervousness suddenly curled through his belly.

“Um, can I use your shower?”

“Only if I'm allowed to join,” Zack wiggled his eyebrows. In response, Cloud pretended to frown. One of his small fists moved to gently strike the other man's broad chest, but Zack caught his uncoordinated punch. He easily yanked the cadet into another kiss, wrapping his free arm around Cloud's waist to hold him close.

The bathroom was more slate grey stone and metal fixtures. Cold, modern, utilitarian, just like the rest of Shinra. Zack had never been more grateful for the dimmer switch in his life, and set the lights as low as possible.

Cloud briefly surveyed his surroundings, ignoring the geometric patterns that flitted across his vision when he blinked. It looked like a hotel bathroom: the large, glass-cased shower had a bench made of the same stone as the walls. There was no bathtub, which was a surprise.

The sound of rushing water suddenly filled the bathroom, echoing pleasantly off the stone walls and flooring. Zack was stripped to the waist and had opened the glass door, hand still lingering on the faucet as he adjusted the temperature. Cloud figured that Zack had an incredible body under that uniform, but it was another thing entirely to actually see it. He wanted to reach out and run his hands over Zack's abs, though the muscles and wide chest made Cloud feel a bit inadequate. Mostly jealous. 

Cloud quickly began to undo the straps of his uniform, tossing the leather harness carelessly to the floor. Boldly, he wiggled out of the rest of his tunic, kicking it to the corner of the bathroom by the door.

Zack turned around, finally satisfied with the water's temperature. If he hadn't been so high, he would have flushed a beet-red at the sight of Cloud Strife stripped completely naked. Instead, his eyes flicked coolly up and down that pale, toned body.

“Nice,” Zack nodded in approval. The fact that the blonde was shaved completely bare didn't escape him. _So, he knew he was going to get fucked tonight._ Zack wondered if maybe it was rude that he hadn't done so much as bother to trim, but he didn't exactly have the foresight his date seemed to posses. Maybe date was too generous a word.

Cloud stepped into the spray, warm and wonderful. A little sigh escaped his lips as the water flowed over him. The steam from the water fogged up the glass until it was opaque, but he could still make out the form of Zack undoing his pants on the other side. Heard the belt buckle as it clinked.

Nervous, the blonde turned around to investigate the soaps resting on the stone outcropping that served as a bench. Zack's body wash was vaguely earthy, and he squirted some of the navy liquid into his palm. Closing his eyes, he focused on the feeling of water and soap sliding over his skin. For some reason it was a much more relaxing shower than usual, spine tingling as the sound of the water calmed him.

The spell was broken by two hands shamelessly reaching out to grope his ass, causing Cloud to yelp and turn around. He swayed dangerously, a bit dizzied; Zack quickly caught his shoulders, guiding him until Cloud's back was pressed against the slick stone. He smiled and leaned down to join their lips in a quick kiss, cupping Cloud's jaw with one of his hands. He pulled back just in time to watch the blonde close his eyes and lean into Zack's touch.

“Never showered high before, huh?”

Cloud shook his head, eyes still sealed shut. Zack leaned in towards Cloud's pierced ear, lowering his eyelids as his did.

“Fucking while high is even better,” he murmured, dragging one of his hands down across Cloud's body until it came to rest on his ass. Shivering at the implication, Cloud blinked his blue eyes open, head tilting upwards to gaze at the taller man. He began nodding, and Zack closed the space between their lips again. The blonde's mouth was less aggressive now, happy to follow the other's lead; he eased off the tongue too, which Zack was grateful for.

Cloud reached down to pop the cap of the body wash again, pouring a generous amount into his hand. He squeezed some of the clear, blue liquid into Zack's hand as well. Their scrubbing was little more than an excuse to touch each other, fingers exploring and tracing. 

“Ah— don't get my hair wet,” Cloud pleaded, “it'll take forever to dry.” 

“Mine's the same, actually,” Zack replied, smiling. He reached an arm up to adjust the angle of the shower head. It pointed lower now, less chance for the water to hit them above the shoulders. “Come here.”

They made out for a few more minutes, kissing and touching and grinding. Zack exhaled sharply, and turned Cloud around so he faced the granite.

“Bend over,” the SOLDIER growled. A pang of nervousness shot through the blonde's stomach as he braced his forearms against the wall. He felt Zack's large hands run up either side of his thighs, gently coaxing them together. Cloud complied, closing his legs and bending over. He arched his back and rested half his face against the cold stone.

Behind him, Zack admired the view. In the low light, Cloud looked beautifully pale; arched back causing his waist to appear smaller. Zack rested his palms on Cloud's ass, grabbing it. A loud _smack_ suddenly echoed off the walls of the bathroom and the blonde cried out in surprise. The SOLDIER admired the red mark beginning to blossom where his hand had hit. He hadn't spanked him hard enough to really hurt; then again, he needed to be careful with his enhanced strength. Zack slapped his ass again in the same spot, a bit lighter this time.

 “You have the nicest ass I've ever seen—besides mine, obviously.” Cloud's face flushed at that, all the way up to the tips of his ears.

From behind him, Zack gripped his waist with one hand. With the other hand, he guided his cock between where the top of Cloud's thighs met, almost like he was actually fucking him. Zack began canting his hips forward and back, groaning loudly as he did so. With Cloud's toned thighs pressed so close together, the space was warm and tight against his dick. He grew harder from the friction until he was completely filled out. Continuing to fuck Cloud's thighs, Zack leaned over to cover the cadet's smaller body with his own, placing his larger, dark hands over Cloud's on the wall in front of them.

Once he realized what the fuck Zack was actually doing, Cloud tensed his thighs to make it even tighter for him. While it was hot having Zack over him, panting in his ear, bodies sliding together, the actual act didn't do much to stimulate him. He actually felt a little awkward, as he didn't have much to do except stand there and take it.

Zack was clearly enjoying himself, though; he'd picked up the pace now, each thrust pushing Cloud's body forwards, squishing part his face against the wet stone. He felt Zack's forehead press against the blonde hairs at the back back of his neck; the man's hips made a rhythmic slapping noise against Cloud's ass as he desperately fucked forward. 

Suddenly, the SOLDIER exhaled a loud hiss and cursed, pausing his movement. He pulled his cock free and quickly sat down on the stone shower bench, leaning back.

The blonde drew his eyebrows together in confusion. Zack was panting hard, his dark skin covered in a sheen of water and sweat. His dick was resting against his abs, tip heavy and scarlet.

Cloud hadn't gotten a good look at it until now, though he'd certainly felt it enough to approximate. It seemed the rumors about SOLDIERS all having huge, Mako-enhanced cocks was untrue. Zack wasn't exceptionally long: six-and-a-half inches, maybe seven on a good day; his real strength was his girth. Cloud's own was about the same length, but not as wide, and he felt a sting of envy again. The jealousy was gone as it dawned on him that he'd never been with anyone so _wide_ before. He privately hoped Zack had a lot of lube.

Before he could be caught staring, Cloud raised his eyes and hurriedly joined Zack on the bench. It was barely long enough to accommodate the both of them in addition to all of the soaps, so their legs were completely flush together on one side. The shower droned on in the background.

“What's wrong?”

“I, uh, almost came,” Zack admitted, sounding a touch embarrassed.

“That's okay.” Cloud tried to sound reassuring, but he wasn't sure if the tone came out right.

Zack scratched the back of his head, still flustered. “Err, I'm kind of a one-and-done guy nowadays, since the injections.” He paused for a moment, running one of his hands thoughtfully over Cloud's white thigh. His voice lowered an octave. “And I _really_ want to fuck you.”

Cloud blushed deeply, how the hell was someone supposed to respond to that? He decided not to say anything, because he saw Zack start to gracefully slip off the bench. He reached out to turn off the water, and then sat on the floor of the shower, facing Cloud. Zack pulled his own legs to the side until he was seated like a mermaid. The cadet sharply exhaled from his nose at that thought, a grin lighting up his heated face.

The SOLDIER lifted Cloud's legs and pulled him so that he sat on the edge of the bench, knees hooked over Zack's swarthy shoulders.

The blonde tilted his head back, groaning as Zack slowly licked him from base to tip. He leaned over, spitting on his own hand and wrapping newly-slick fingers around Cloud's length. Making a fist with his free hand, Zack squeezed his thumb to suppress his gag reflex. He opened his mouth wide and took it all the way down until his nose pressed against bare crotch.

Cloud hissed, moving his hands forward to fist into Zack's spiked hair, holding him there. Holding being a relative term, of course, as he knew Zack could easily overpower him if he actually tried. He pulled Zack's mouth off his cock, a thin string of saliva still connecting the two.

The blonde untangled his legs from Zack's shoulders and stood. Keeping one hand pressed in that black hair, he guided his dick back into Zack's open mouth and began to fuck his face.

Though Zack didn't particularly like being dominated in such a way, he knew that giving head was never one of his strong suits. There was always too much to focus on: suction, what his tongue was supposed to be doing, his hands, remembering to look up at the other person. This was much easier. All he had to do now was keep his mouth open and look up. And not puke.

Cloud was going harder now, jabbing the back of his throat with each thrust. Zack could barely find time to breathe, and though he was squeezing his thumb as hard as he could, he still gagged. The shower was filled with the echoes of wet, sucking noises as Cloud drilled into his mouth. He was groaning too, little sounds escaping his lips. It was hot but also a bit embarrassing, and Zack wished he'd left the shower on to drown it out a bit. 

Cloud pulled his dick free and let Zack breathe for a moment. The lights were low, but he could still see the mess he'd made of the SOLDIER's face: lips red and swollen, skin flushed, Mako-blue eyes heavy with tears from the near-constant choking. He didn't feel bad being a little rough, because he knew Zack could take it. He was a SOLDIER, after all. It's not like he got that scar on his face from sucking dick.

 “Can I come in your mouth?”

 “Yeah,” Zack replied hoarsely, “I want—”

 He was cut off by Cloud abruptly shoving his cock back in, not even bothering to let him finish the sentence. Zack's erection jumped, and he had to admit it was kind of hot.

Cloud's hips grew jerkier, thrusting shallow and fast as he neared his end. Zack's mouth was hot and wet, felt so good on his dick. He tangled his fingers though black hair, pushing until he took it all the way, loved the feeling of Zack gagging around him. Cloud looked down to see fresh tears spilling out of those bright, blue eyes and came with a long groan.

Zack stayed still until Cloud pulled away, not wanting to interfere with his orgasm. He normally didn't prefer to swallow, but Cloud's cock had been shoved so far down his throat that he didn't taste much.

A few seconds later, Zack stood up, pleased to finally be a whole head taller again. One of his legs had fallen asleep, and he braced an arm against the shower wall. He pulled Cloud into a quick kiss.

“You gonna be OK to go again?”

“Yeah, just give me a couple minutes." 

Zack opened the shower door and returned with two gray towels. Slate-colored, like everything else in the bathroom. He wrapped one around his waist and tossed the other one to Cloud. As he passed by the mirror, he was grateful it was fogged up; he could only imagine how fucked up his face looked right now.

Despite the hot night air, the bedroom was significantly cooler without the humidity from the shower. He walked over to the bowl of mints on his desk and popped two into his mouth. He normally kept them there for after he smoked, didn't like the aftertaste. Ditto for swallowing. 

Cloud was sitting on the edge of the bed, face bathed in the blue light of his PHS. It was late, but people were still partying. All of Midgar was sharing pictures and videos, mostly of deployed troops celebrating in Wutai. There was also a viral video going around of Rufus Shinra at Fort Tamblin, popping champagne and clinking glasses together with Genesis Rhapsodos and the Silver General himself. Cloud's eyes widened in surprise when Sephiroth smiled, green eyes flicking over to the camera.

He looked up when Zack walked back into the bedroom, holding out a glass of water for him. He drank eagerly and held out his phone so Zack could see the Sephiroth video. The SOLDIER gently closed his palm around the device until it clicked shut. He didn't care about a stupid video, not when Cloud was right here in front of him.

He took the empty glass and PHS from the cadet's hands, placing them softly on the bedside table. The blonde scooted back onto the middle of the bed, lying down among the pillows so his belly faced the ceiling.

Zack crawled over him, sleek muscles flexing in such a way that he looked like a jungle cat. In a way, SOLDIERs were apex predators. Cloud swallowed but pulled his towel away, tossing it onto the floor below. Zack's joined a few seconds later. And then they were making out again.

Wet kissing noises filled the room, punctuated by little moans from Cloud as Zack ground their bodies together. He felt Zack's large hands roam everywhere: over his jaw, running down his sides, grabbing his hips and ass. He splayed a white hand over Zack's dark chest and looked at it, liking the contrast of their skin.

Zack pulled away and sat back, grinning. Cloud propped himself up on his elbows to look at him.

“Do you want me to put on some music or something?”

“Sure, if you want,” Cloud replied. He rolled his eyes and threw his head back against the pillows. He was frustrated that they'd stopped just for music, and he wondered if Zack was doing this on purpose. He heard the chime of a PHS being flicked open, and saw Zack grinning again.

“Why are you smiling like that?”

“It's actually a secret. I'll tell you, but you can't say anything.”

The blonde stared at him blankly. 

“The SOLDIERs have a secret sex playlist,” Zack blurted, breath minty, “and we all contribute songs to it. It's pretty dope, but it's unlisted. We only let First and Second Class add songs to it.”

Cloud burst out laughing. That was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. “No fucking way, let me see.”

He ignored Zack slowly kissing up his arm as he scrolled through the music app. The playlist was titled “Sex Music (for Having Sex)”. It was mostly R&B, some slow rap and pop. It was actually decent shit. 

Cloud's heart skipped a beat when he realized there was even a little name under each song, probably the name of whoever contributed it. He quickly scrolled down, desperate to see if Sephiroth had added any. There were too many songs for him to check them all, but he didn't see any with the general's name. Genesis had contributed at least a third of them.

He found one with Zack's name under it and pressed play. The gentle, slow beat began to vibrate out from a speaker on the bedside table. Cloud set the playlist to shuffle and tossed the PHS across the bed. Zack's lips were pressed against his neck now, and they resumed making out.

His mouth was suddenly claimed as Zack forcefully licked his way inside. Cloud reached up to touch either side of the SOLDIER's face as their lips slid together. He was a really good kisser, and he tasted like mint.

Zack's mouth drifted down across his ribs and abs. Cloud was hard again, and he lingered his lips over his erection. He heard a murmur of encouragement but ignored it. He continued lower, gently spreading the blonde's legs and kissing the inside of his thigh. Zack moved backwards until he was lying down on his stomach, Cloud's open thighs framing his face.

He licked the pad of one of his thumbs and gently began to circle the pink skin of Cloud's entrance. He looked up, searching the blonde's face for any sign of discomfort, but he was breathing gently and looking at the ceiling. The muscle felt tensed and hard.

A little sigh filled his ears as Zack replaced the finger with his tongue. He wasn't pushing inside, just trying to get Cloud to relax.

“Zack, hold on. It feels really weird.”

He immediately stopped and pulled his face up, concern in his features. He saw that Cloud had sat up a bit, bracing himself on his forearms so he could peer between his legs. His face was flushed an unbelievable red.

“You OK? What's wrong?”

“Your, um... your tongue feels _weird_.”

Zack visibly relaxed. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything wrong, the cadet was just inexperienced.

“It usually does kind of feel weird the first time. It'll feel good soon.”

“What?” Cloud snapped defensively, blushing darker. He looked a bit offended. “It's not my first time, dumbass!" He paused. "Sorry...it feels good, your tongue is just...cold? I can't describe it.”

Zack frowned. He mentally scanned through the ever-growing list of all the ways Mako had fucked up his body. He was drawing a blank on this one. He'd never gotten this complaint before.

Suddenly, he gasped and raised his hand to his lips, gently breathing out.

“Oh my god, I think it's the mints I ate earlier.”

They looked at each other for a second, Zack's face between Cloud's thighs, one of his hands still gripping below the knee. The room suddenly filled with hysterical laughter, almost drowning out the music. It was too ridiculous to not laugh. Zack kept trying to apologize but couldn't get the words out without cackling, which set Cloud off again and made him laugh even harder. They howled until their abs hurt, and Zack finally offered to go wash his mouth out.

Cloud felt like if it had been anyone else, it might have been awkward. He knew it was partially because they were both still drunk, but it was also because he and Zack had been relaxed and laughing all night. He felt a surge of affection for the other man, even though they'd just met. He was a cool guy.

A little whir from Zack's toothbrush echoed from the bathroom. “I hope you're not brushing your teeth with mint toothpaste,” Cloud called, unable to hide the smile from his voice. 

“Fuck, I'm dumb,” he heard Zack curse loudly. It only made the cadet smile wider.

The SOLDIER slid the bathroom door open, still naked. He leapt onto the bed, briefly propelling Cloud upwards. He giggled at Zack, head spinning slightly as the other man kissed him again. His mouth was tasteless now.

“Better?”

“Yeah.”

Cloud spread his legs invitingly, and Zack resumed rimming him. It was so tight, he didn't want to try and force his tongue in. The blonde was still nervous, and Zack ran his hands over his thighs in reassurance. Eventually he relaxed enough where Zack felt comfortable slipping his tongue inside, and it caused Cloud to make a pretty _ah!_ noise.

He continued like that for a bit, licking and opening him up as best he could. He withdrew his tongue and experimentally ran his index finger over the slick spot. It was probably smarter to use lube.

Zack crawled over to the bedside table and retrieved a small bottle from inside. He returned to between Cloud's thighs, sitting up this time so that he could see the blonde's face easier. The cap clicked open and he felt the chilly liquid drizzle over his fingers.

“Ah,” Cloud hissed as he felt the finger return. “It's cold.”

“Would you say it's... _minty_?” Zack lowered his eyelids halfway and tried to sound as sexy as possible.

“Shut up!” 

Zack grinned and gently stuck his pointer finger inside, up to the first knuckle. It was hot and so fucking tight, he had no idea how his dick was going to fit. When the SOLDIER withdrew his finger, the skin was briefly white from the pressure.

He worked it in up to the second knuckle, crooking his finger and feeling for it. The blonde was looking up at him, breathing quietly and trying his best to relax. Zack saw the shudder when he brushed over the spot, rubbing it gently and pulling moans from Cloud's throat. 

There was a small wince when he added the second finger. Fuck, he was probably going to come right away. It was going to be too tight.

It took time, but Cloud eventually took three fingers. He was panting now as Zack tortured him, rubbing over his prostate but ignoring his dick. His hands were hooked under his knees, keeping his quivering legs spread open. The blonde could jerk himself off, but he wanted to come with Zack's cock inside him. He felt a low heat building inside.

“Zack, _please._ ”

The SOLDIER looked up, he'd been transfixed by watching his fingers move in and out of that tight ass. He withdrew them, leaving Cloud empty.

“You sure you can take it?” he asked, looking a little worried. His Mako-blue eyes suddenly lit up, like he remembered something.

“Hey, Cloud, sorry I forgot to mention this earlier. I, um... the Mako injections made me immune to diseases, but I can still wear a condom if it makes you feel more comfortable.”

Fuck, Zack really was a good guy, a real sweetheart. But Cloud didn't want sweet right now. He was high and drunk and wanted to get fucked. 

“Fuck the condom,” he growled. “If you don't put it in me in the next minute, I'll...” Cloud trailed off as his sex-addled brain struggled to think of something bad enough. “I'll tell everyone about the sex playlist,” he blurted desperately. 

Zack burst out laughing. He positioned himself over Cloud so he could fuck him missionary, wanted to see his face. He hooked Cloud's knees over his shoulders.

“Fine, but only to keep the playlist safe.”

A hiss escaped his lips as the cold lube hit his burning cock. Zack slicked himself up, stroking himself until he was hard again.

“Spread your ass,” he ordered.

Cloud quickly released the backs of his knees and did as he was told, shivering in anticipation. He felt nudging at his entrance.

“Relax, baby. That's right, let it go in,” Zack coaxed, pausing to pour more lube on. “Oh, _fuck._ ”

The SOLDIER leaned forward as the head popped in, cursing under his breath. It was so fucking tight, to the point of pain, almost. It felt so fucking good, he desperately wanted to bury himself deeper in Cloud's ass.

The blonde cried out, spreading his ass as wide as he could. Zack's cock was fucking huge. It was stretching him open, and it hurt whenever he tried to push further inside. The body above him stilled after he heard a second yelp.

“Hey, are you OK?”

“Yeah," he panted. "Yeah, it's fine, I can take it.”

Zack looked down as he fucked into Cloud, watching it go in. He liked that whenever he withdrew a bit, his cock was white from the pressure. When he pushed in further, the blonde would shudder and moan beneath him.

He started picking up the pace a bit, dripping more lube on. Couldn't go too fast, or else he would come. He was already pretty close.

“You feel so fucking good,” Zack praised. “So tight. You wanna ride it?”

Cloud nodded and felt Zack pull out. The SOLDIER flipped over and rested among the pillows, supporting his back against them. Cloud straddled him like he had on the balcony, knees perched on either side of Zack's hips. He leaned back, taking Zack's cock in one hand and slowly guiding it inside. They both groaned when it popped in, felt Zack thread their fingers together. He slowly sank down until he couldn't take any more, watching Zack's face as it twisted in pleasure.

“Is it all the way in?” 

“No, only about halfway,” Zack grinned. “It's fine, you feel amazing just like this.” He let go of Cloud's hands to grab his waist. In turn, Cloud grasped the taller man's forearms to steady himself. 

He started moving then, bouncing gently up and down on Zack's dick. It dragged against his prostate with every movement, and he brought that pleasure to the forefront of his mind, trying to focus on it.

The SOLDIER enjoyed the view of the pretty cadet fucking himself on his dick. His blue eyes were fluttered shut in concentration, and his cock bounced in time with his movements. Skin flushed, rosy cheeked, pale hair. He was so gorgeous.

Zack began to thrust upwards in time with Cloud's rhythm, fucking him deeper. Those sky-blue eyes shot open in surprise, and a delightful gasp escaped his lips. Zack held him in place as he fucked him hard, felt his breath growing more ragged. In his hazy state he saw that the blonde was becoming more and more undone, dropping one of his hands to jerk himself off.

“God, you were made to be fucked,” Zack growled. He gripped Cloud's tight ass, forcing him down further onto his cock, over and over. The cadet couldn't take it anymore, the tension coiled in his gut was too much. He let out a short cry before coming hard, all over his own stomach.

Their bodies stilled after that. Zack didn't want to overstimulate him. He'd almost come too, but he figured he could wait another ten minutes.

Legs shaking, Cloud weakly pulled himself off of Zack's dick and turned around. He dropped down on all fours. His arms didn't have the strength, though, and a few seconds later his face hit the bed, ass still presented in the air.

“Zack, please fuck me again. I—I want you to come too.”

Zack's mouth dropped open. He really was something else. 

On his knees, Zack positioned himself behind Cloud's thighs. The blonde had tried to spread them, but Zack insisted he keep them pressed together so they would easily support his weight. He leaned over and pulled Cloud's hair, coaxing his head over until he could see the half of the cadet's face not pressed to the mattress. 

“You like getting fucked by SOLDIER dick that bad, huh?” Zack growled, bringing his right hand forward to slap Cloud's ass. He was still a bit pink where he'd been slapped earlier, and the spot turned red again.

“Y-yes sir.”

Cloud's words were heat that went straight to his dick, and Zack enjoyed the little cry as he pushed himself inside. It was still hot, more open than before, and the blonde could do nothing except take it.

He submitted completely: let Zack fuck him hard and deep, let him pull his cock all the way out just to shove it back in, let him slap his ass as much as he wanted, let him use his body however he saw fit. He fucked Cloud until he was dizzy, afraid he might pass out.

He felt the SOLDIER fucking into him faster. Zack pushed himself inside once more, as deep as he could go. Heard his heartbeat filling his ears as he spilled into Cloud's tight little ass, music long since drowned out.

The PHS died at some point after that, and the room was now quiet except for their panting. Zack pulled out and arranged Cloud so his head was on his chest, and they laid like that for a while.

“You alright?” Zack looked down at him.

“Yeah. Yeah that was great,” and Cloud weakly angled his head upwards. They kissed again.

“What time do you need to report in tomorrow? I'll set an alarm.”

Cloud had guard duty on the 68th floor at 0900 hours. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Zack cursing at the ancient, Shinra-provided alarm clock.

 

* * *

  

When Cloud woke, morning light was pouring into the bedroom. He realized he was still naked, snuggled against Zack's chest.

The SOLDIER was wearing black boxers, one arm resting behind his head, the other holding onto Cloud's waist as he slept. He looked gorgeous and relaxed in the light, like a fancy cologne advertisement.

He tried to sit up, but his ass was sore. And his head hurt, maybe he was still drunk. At least that would make patrol more tolerable.

Shit. Patrol. What time was it? Cloud surged forwards to examine the alarm clock, heart pounding. Every muscle in his body immediately untensed. It was only 7:30. He rested his head back against the other man's firm chest. He couldn't believe he fucked Zack Fair last night. A First Class SOLDIER, with him?

Cloud untangled himself from dark, muscular arms and sat up. He noticed that there was a full glass of water and two ibuprofen tablets sitting on the bedside table. After swallowing the pills, he noticed his phone was also plugged in, and he smiled down at Zack's sleeping form.

Cloud opened the door to the bathroom where his infantryman's uniform was still discarded on the floor. He pulled his underwear on and considered the pile of rumpled fabric at his feet. He'd have to change before he reported for duty this morning, but he had time. The barracks were only twenty floors below.

Zack was stirring on the bed behind him. Incredibly, Cloud got to witness an encore of the “what fucking time is it” panic, as Zack immediately leapt up out of bed and grabbed the clock. He sighed in relief and looked over at Cloud.

“Best cure on the Planet for a hangover is realizing you're late for something,” he grinned sheepishly. He strolled over to Cloud and kissed him lazily, apparently oblivious to the fact that they both had morning breath. 

Zack offered to make breakfast, or to take another shower with him, but Cloud declined. The SOLDIER watched Cloud get dressed, clearly upset at his refusal.

He followed Cloud through his apartment as he headed towards the front door.

“Hey, I had a really great time last night,” Zack admitted, one hand scratching the back of his neck. “Can I get your number? I know we did everything backwards, but...I'd really like to get dinner with you sometime or something. I think you're a really cool guy. Also, not that it matters, but you're a great lay.”

Cloud paused and turned back, trying to hide his smile.

“Sure, give me your PHS.” He typed his contact information in under his name.

“OK, great. Um, can we make this date like, right now? I don't want this to be one of those things where we say we're going to call and then don't.” Cloud snorted incredulously at his words, but was secretly kind of grateful.

“Sure, I'm free on Thursday, after 1900 hours.” Their phones chimed, but they both ignored it.

“Meet me at the rec room on the 15th floor, OK?”

Cloud agreed, grinning. He quickly checked the clock on his PHS: 0719. He had to leave soon to have time to shower and eat. He kissed Zack goodbye one last time and then left.

He was three paces away from the door when he heard it click open again. He turned around to see Zack grinning ear to ear and holding up his PHS with reverence.

“President Shinra just sent out a company-wide message. All non-emergency personnel are off today, to celebrate the end of the war!”

“No fucking way.” He grabbed Zack's phone, eyes flying over the pixelated text. He then checked his own phone. It had the same message.

Cloud smiled as he allowed himself to be pulled back into the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off the New Year RIGHT. With porn. Happy 2019 to all.
> 
> The song Cloud picked from the playlist was "Pink + White" by Frank Ocean.


End file.
